


Stutter Did I?

by Tate101



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, No Deadpool, Romance, Slow Build, There is Spiderman, Tony isn't there a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tate101/pseuds/Tate101
Summary: Ben's stuff was still there, May couldn't do it but Peter did and that's how it all started. If only May didn't act odd about that card to the club. If only Peter had some one to talk to. If only he didn't lie to Ned and make his friends go to the bar. If only he never talked to anyone there. If only he didn't say yes. What if he had never met that man called Wade?





	1. Box

He stared at the old box filled of Uncle's Ben's things, it was sad to think the man would never touch these things again. Peter's heart sank at the idea of this, Ben was always there and has been gone for awhile now but it still hurts when the man never walks into the room asking how Pete is and how has school been. May had been the one who asked Peter to go through these things and chuck anything that was rubbish, she couldn't bring her self to do it so he did it. Half of this really is junk if he really thinks about it....Ben's wallet was there, Peter smiled at it as he held it in his grasp. He remembered how the man always took it every where he went in case they needed something or if Peter had wanted something, Ben always thought of others. 

Peter opened the wallet and frowned at what he had found. There was nothing but some paper and what seems to be a club card to some odd place called Sister Margaret's, Ben had been to bars which Peter knew but this place was no where in Queens so how'd the man go all the way to where ever this place is? Also Ben always worked, when'd he have the time to go? Peter could think hard and harder thinking all sorts of things for hours or he could just drop this and never thing about it again. He bit his lip but nodded deciding what would be best for him and his stress, so he put it back then pushed the box under his bed not even looking back. 

"Peter?"He sat up to see May smiling at him."I'm sorry for making you look at Ben's stuff...He always had lots of secrets that he never told me or you but it was to not hurt us. I remember some nights when you were 3 he'd come home with busted lips and looked as if he had been in fights"She laughed bitterly making Peter stare at her with a little smile, he did understand what she was on about fully."You are a lot like him, you never give up-I loved and hated that about him"May stopped for a long moment just staring at the wall looking as if she was thinking deeply."If you find a card burn it!"She spat before leaving his room with out another word.

That was in one word utterly odd for May, she normally acts cool and fine about things but why would she be so mad over that card to a bar? Peter tried to get a started on his home work but after 4 hours of only writing one word and playing with his pen he just had to get that card again. He quickly picked up the box and went through the wallet, he hid the card in his school bag. Sister Margaret's, which name turned out to be Hellhouse, was once a School for Wayward Children but now had been turned into a bar and was in New York. Peter found where the address was but he wasn't going to go! No Peter Park wasn't going to look around that area at this time but Spiderman might have a look.

Peter smirked at that not knowing what was going to come. He said night to May and made his bed look as if he already there sleeping before changing and jumping out of his bed room window.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiderman watched the bar as he stood on the building opposite, the streets looked like the place where Batman's parents were killed and the people were all way bigger then Peter but he could take them, he is Spiderman after all. The air was very cold but he didn't feel that little tingle in his neck when danger is near, so he wasn't too worried. But he was really feeling his thoughts eating at him....Why didn't May talk about Ben fighting before? Why tell him now? What is she hiding? Also what was Ben hiding?Peter looked at the place, maybe he could see what it's like tomorrow in the morning or some time at night.....Maybe some one in there knew Ben! Peter thought over it until he thought about what could happen.

In movies the underage teenagers get rapped or killed in there but first off Peter could kill some one with his hands if he really wanted to. Mister Stark and him haven't talked in awhile, they sometime do only to talk about stuff and grab food but that's it. May didn't want him going, she'd never know....what she doesn't know won't kill her right!(?) Also if she doesn't see it then it never happened. Peter glanced at the place, taking a deep breath from the harshly cold air, he could do it. This time tomorrow he will know what's going on.

"Okay"Peter told himself."We can do this, aren't I right Karen?"He asked his suit as he moved toward the edge of the roof.

"Yes Peter"Karen told him. Peter smiled before swinging off towards home.

When he got there May was watching tv and looked half asleep, from the window away, so he climbed in making sure she wouldn't hear. Once he was in his room the spider boy took off his suit, hiding it too in his school bag but the Hellhouse's card fell out onto the floor. Slowly he picked it up, his neck sent a shiver through him like it was telling him he shouldn't go tomorrow but Peter had to go...He has to know if that place knows anything about Ben that he didn't. Peter held it to his heart as he fell on to his bed,he hoped they could give him something to remember Ben-Anything would do right now!


	2. Deadpool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a little kid like that do that?
> 
> He's already a bad friend....the lies always kill him.

Peter Parker wasn't a morning person, NOT ON MONDAYS! Peter hates Mondays, none of his fun lessons are ever on this day. He always looked forward to seeing Liz but now she had moved, Ned and him sat next to each other in nearly every lesson which was fine....But today always sucks. A sharp paper thing stabbed Peter in the chest, he looked up to see the club card still on his chest so he shoved it back into his backpack before changing and getting ready for school. Peter had a flannel on and some blue jeans. He felt his room and had the food May had made him for the morning.  
H  
e knew May would want to know where he was if he didn't come home right after school so he wrote a note saying he was with MJ just hanging out and seeing a movie. Michelle was pretty cool but hot and cold with Peter all the time, she always made him not sure if she even liked him as a friend at all. Ned had been his friend forever and he liked him but Flash hates him, Peter never got why. Penis Park, Flash was some time so childish and stupid...Peter cringed at the idea of going to school today but he had to unless he phoned up sick? Nah, that wouldn't work.

With a huff he got up and began to head off to school, locking the door as he left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat next to Ned, giving the boy a smile as he did so. He took out his pens and stuff but as he did so the card fell out onto his desk, Peter felt his heart stop as Ned's hand got a hold of it. Peter was about to ask the boy to give it back but the bell went making everyone sit down and shut up. He sat and felt his heart beat pick up....Ned found it! Was he going to tell May? Oh God NO! Peter's heart beat felt as if it was in his throat slowly traveling to his ears, sweat was running down his hands making him clean them onto his jeans, he couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. The room was moving in a blur around him, his breathing had slowed down and he was pretty much fucking losing it....How long had it been? Had Ned even read it? Hopefully not but why wouldn't he re-"Peter are you okay?"Peter's head snapped up as he saw him and Ned were the only people still in the room, the other boy was standing next to his desk. His cheeks flustered when he stood up and bragged his stuff leaving the room, Ned following him.

Peter waited for everyone to go to their next class before pulling Ned to the boy's bathroom."Dude! Don't tell May I have that card on me, she'll kill me...Can you acted like you never saw it before?"Ned stared at Peter as he begged like a homeless man for money, like he really NEEDS him to do this.

"Sure but it's just a card for a bar-Are you going to a bar or planing something Parker?"Ned asked smirking at the other who looked dead on the inside."Were you planing on asking all of us, as in our club, to go? That would be so cool! We might even get drinks and stuff-"Peter stopped listening and thought this over...This could work, a teenager all alone by him self would stand out too much but a group trying to get some drinks could work really well. He smiled and nodded at Ned."I'll invite people"Ned told him as he left the boys bathroom quickly. Peter let out a breath he had been holding in since they came in here. 

So after school, a few quick fights and some time to clean his cuts up Peter had met up with everyone. It was just him, Ned, MJ and Flash, great! But then again this should all work out well, hopefully.The cut on his lip had healed a little, Ned had to point it out making Peter ask he fell and cut it as a cover up. Ned, Happy and Tony were the only people who know he's the Spiderman. He felt odd out of the group because they all had hoodies and were in black, it was most likely to not stand out but here he was in a blue flannel and brighter blue jeans still carrying his school bag. 

They got in no trouble then sat down at a table, Flash said he'd go pay some people to get them drinks since he is rich and shit. Peter rolled his eyes at him and his smugness, he didn't really like this place because the shiver in his neck was going crazy but he shrugged it off. The place was okay, music playing that was old and mostly rock but Peter was fine with that it was the people smoking inside making him feel odder in here. Then Ben came into his head, he looked around for anything and found a board called "The Deadpool" which was odd, Ben Parker was written there in white."I need to call May real quick"Peter told the others who nodded and let him go. Peter headed to the guy behind the bar."Hi there, I was gonna ask-"

"You kids want something to drink?"The guy asked not even looking up from the already clean glass he was cleaning."I will let you but if the cops, Avengers or Spidey asked it wasn't here you went to and I didn't give you drinks, beer"Peter stared at him shocked.

"No-m...."Peter felt like he was getting nerves all of a sudden and his body was sweating."I was going to ask...Why is Ben Parker written up on there?"He got it out and was happy he didn't stutter and was fine but the guy stared at him until it looked as if something clicked in his head.

"Well Ben Parker was great here but he hasn't been here for weeks-months I think-I liked the guy,miss him now you bring hi-How do you know of Parker, he never talks about knowing a little guy like you?"The guy leaned forwards expecting the kid to back down but Peter gave a blank look and didn't move back at all, he glared at this punk.

"Ben..he's my-He's dead now"Peter told the guy, his face fall and he stared at him looking like he wanted to know more."Me and Ben got into a fight about something, I left the house and did something behind their backs....Then one night a guy wanted to steal his car, Ben moved to fast scaring the dude so he shot him......I-I heard the shot and came running, I saw my uncle lying on the floor bleeding half to death"Peter never broke eye contact with the guy who listened to the story. He patted Peter on the back like he was saying sorry or saying something like it gets better which made Peter give a shy smile but another dude walked into him. Peter turned and glared at the dude, he was bigger then him and really hairy.The guy gave Peter a killer smile and went to punch him, Peter grabbed the guy's hand then flipped the guy onto his back, his Spiderman just kicked in."Thanks for telling me he had been here"Peter then got up and grabbed his friends telling them to go home now. He didn't even notice everyone staring at him as he left. How could a little kid like that do that?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May didn't have time to ask the boy where had he been and why he smelled like smoke because he ran to his room not even speaking to her. Peter felt bad real bad, he lied to his friends,Ned mostly, just because he wanted to go to a bar and not get anyone else into this. He'd been lying to May since yesterday and sure he lied ever day to her when he went off to be Spiderman but that was different wasn't it? It is....because May didn't want him to find that card or go to that place most likely. And that guy at the bar seemed kind of close to Ben, why didn't Ben ever talk about this place. Now that Peter REALLY thinks about it seemed as if no one ever told him anything, don't get him started on Tony. 

"I'm tried May"Peter shouted, lies, to the women as he shut his bedroom door. He jumped face first into his bed, groaning when his phone being to buzz. It was a text from Ned asking why they had to leave. Peter just said some dude was thinking about touching up MJ and then Ned stopped texting, he throw his phone at the wall. Peter felt like he didn't know much, he would have to find the time to go back there because he needs to know more but this time he's going alone with no friends so he doesn't have to lie anymore. He's already a bad friend....the lies always kill him.


	3. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now bye Wade"Peter snapped it all at them before leaving as he walked out he didn't notice a group of people staring at him then following him out in a dark alley until he was trapped."Fuck"Peter let out when he saw them all around him.

It's been 4 days since he had been there. His mind always wonders backs there telling him he must find out more but no Peter doesn't listen. Hellhouse was always there making him want to walk into a wall, it kept him awake at night. May told him to stay away but no Peter had to lie and had to go because of Ben. Because of this Ben seems like a stranger to Peter now when ever he thinks about the man or talks about him, he doesn't even remember what the man's job was or when his birth day was...did he ever even know him? Peter knows he's over thinking such a thing but he can't but feel like they always lie to him. May,Tony,Happy and some times Ned. It never leaves his head.

Even being here at home watching the tv with May felt like lie, she just knows something that he doesn't and he's freaking Spiderman which she will never know. God, if she knew everything about him then she'd most likely not know who he is because there's the lies, back stabbing, fighting and so much sadness and fear in Peter. Ever since Vulture and that building Peter has been scared of small spaces and being not able to move, to be weak. This fear makes him fell like he's nothing, Captain America jumps out of planes with out a parachute, Iron Man was kidnapped and made a metal suit, the Avengers saved the world 2 times! And Peter stopped one guy who has given him a fear of not moving. Everyone is right, he's just a kid.

"Pete? Want to sleep it's late?"May asked as she turned off the tv. Peter was sleepy, he hadn't sleep ever since the Hellhouse....it's bugging him a lot. So he nodded and got up heading to his bedroom not even bothering to change his clothes. 

He waited until he heard May heading off to sleep. Peter got up and grabbed some fresh clothes, his suit. Then he went to his window jumping into the night ready to stop crime and clean his head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it's the weekend and May was out but that left Peter all alone and not fully sure on what to do. He watched tv, played games, went out and stopped some crime then came home only to be bore in 5 seconds. There was nothing to do....Hellhouse oddly came into his head. This time he would be alone and might be able to find out more since he talked to that guy but then again did he really want to go again? He felt bad about the first time but this time he might come up with something better then Ben was there some times and stuff.

So Peter changed into a red hoodie, black jeans and shoes before locking up the house. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Peter was going back to Hellhouse or whatever they call it in there. As he walked his way there it felt like the streets got bad to worst, like rich to okay to poor over time. Then he was standing right outside of the building, he put his hood up before walking in. No one really looks at him thank god, but he can feel that tingle in his neck....Something bad is going to happen he can feel it, hopefully Mister Stark and May will never find out about this...If Ned knew about this he'd want to be in on it.

His hands were shaking, the tingling in his neck was getting faster and longer warning him something is way up.. Peter's eyes went around the room again, again, again, again and again until he saw that guy from last time still working behind the bar so he moved over there."Hi, you talked about Ben with me last time I was here"Is what Peter thought he was going to say but a dude pushed in front of him talking to the dude.

"Weasel, I really need a hard drink. Some mother fucker told me to go fuck my self after saving their life and now I'm the fucking evil big baddie"The dude told the bartender,Weasel is what Peter heard."I feel like I could fucking punch Tony Stark if he walked in here. That would never happen but still that dude sucks ass"

Peter felt his face go red, Mister Stark is a great man! He even asked Peter to work for him, to be a hero. He has helped lots of people so it kind of slipped out when Peter's mouth opened and he said in a dark tone."Yeah well you suck his balls because of how great he is"He didn't even stutter he just said it and turned to Weasel acting like that other guy wasn't even there."Ben Parker, we talked about him last time I was here....we were cut short. I want you to tell me everything you know about him and what he did here."Peter told him."Please"

"Oh so baby boy is nice to him but not me"His face was on fire from hearing those words. Baby boy? What the heck!?Peter stared at the dude."What? Baby boy not okay with that nick name, how about baby cheeks...nah, baby is the best."Peter was frozen, words gone and everything felt as if it was moving to fast."Now you've got nothing to say, sadly I was hoping for something more but fuck baby, you've made me highly sad. Anyways I'm Wade."He finally turned his eyes back to Weasel asking who Peter is and who he is.

"I don't know, the kid is Ben's nothing else....he keeps asking about Ben"Weasel said as he cleaned a glass that was already clean. Peter just watched the two still taken back by all the things Wade had said to him. In all his life no one had ever said anything like that to him. Mj called him a baby one time but not in the way Wade says it, like it feels so dirty."Hey kid?"Peter looked over at Weasel."Wade is just a dick. Now what did you want again?"

"B-Ben Parker, I need to know why he came here before he died"Peter fucked him self over by stuttering because it made him feel weak, small and just like they said a kid."I'm 15 so basically I'm a teen not a kid or baby. I'm Peter Parker, Ben's nephew"

Weasel and Wade went quite until Weasel looked as if something hit him."Pete, you're Pete. Ben talked about you from time to time when he came here for drinks like Wade but that's all I can really tell you today....If you come back tomorrow Wade will show you where Ben went after hours."Peter glanced at Wade to see a smirk playing on the man's face, it was kind of hot which made Peter feel even more red in the face."Don't worry he's not as creepy as you think, he flirts but you are too young kid. After all he said he's sad that you're nothing more."

Peter was pissed at that."I'll come back tomorrow but I'm not a fucking kid"It was an out bust but it didn't matter."Also sorry for saying that thing about Mister Stark before even if you are a dick head, he's my friend. Now bye Wade"Peter snapped it all at them before leaving as he walked out he didn't notice a group of people staring at him then following him out in a dark alley until he was trapped."Fuck"Peter let out when he saw them all around him.


	4. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being just Spiderman is boring.....he wants to fight out of that suit as Peter Parker.

He was trapped like a Spider in a cup, there was no way out there's guys didn't look like they were lustfully after Peter so he got the feeling it was for money.One man pulled out a knife pointing it at the boy who just didn't move, it was cray but Peter didn't feel like anything really bad could happen to him...it's just a knife,guns are worst.Licking his lips Peter stood his ground, the men led out chuckles finding it funny that the kid was acting as if he could fight....he should have wore these clothes he guessed because everyone around here don't look that overly payed or cleaned.

First guy's fist went for the back of Peter's head but the tingle in his neck made him turn just in time to grab the fist, the man froze and looked him in the eyes, Peter smiled before punching in the chin. The man's body went to the floor, he was knocked out cold. The group stopped and stared at the freakishly strong kid but they weren't backing down that easy. Many tried grabbing, hitting or hurting Peter but he moved out the way making them miss him and fall into one another, it was funny and exiting....Being Spiderman is amazing but lately nothing fun has happened or really cool. Even with Ned and school things have been slow and boring, even Flash is being so normal that hearing his voice makes Peter remember that he's still at school.

The men were running or lying on the floor by the time with fight was over, Peter smiled to him self before heading home. He didn't notice a man standing in the shadows watching the whole thing amazed by the kid.

\------------------------

They were watching Peter for some reason, he wasn't alone after all. Wade and him had been walking for awhile now since he came back to the bar to see what Ben had been up to. The man next to Peter didn't walk too close or too far away from the teenager which was understandable because Peter looked like a little bunny in the woods where everyone else are hungry wolves waiting to attack him, their eyes always landed on Peter as they walked down the dark street. His spidey-sense wasn't going crazy, it was not there so he didn't panic that much but then again the clothes he is wearing are way too clean and making him look a like a perfect child to these people.

"We're here"Wade smiled wildly at Peter who looked up at the building, music was blasting from it making him shake.The man stared at him making him go red, Peter just shoved passed him and walked right in only to here people cheering."Fight club"Wade told him as he walked behind the shorty.Wade smirked at how short the kid is then again he remembers he did say he is 15 so it's understandable why he is so short. Peter could feel Wade's eyes burning through him but brushed it off."We need to find Mike, he works here and knows everyone that comes here. If anyone knows why Benny was here he would know, baby"Wade's voice was ghosted over Peter's ear.

Peter glanced at the cage where the fighting was happening, two men covered in sweat were throwing punches at one another, they were breathing hard, moving heavy which was bad for fighting you don't want to put too much weight in one place otherwise it will be a weak spot. But what made Peter cringe was the moment he watched one man grab the other's arm and snap it in half, the guy screamed and fell to the floor. Wade's arms rapped around Peter's waist, his lips touched his ear and Peter was stone, he wasn't sure what to do because his Spider-sense wasn't going crazy....it was odd."Come on baby, we aren't here to watch them fight each other like animals. We're here to talk Mike, like I said.Now keep close to me, many people would do many things to a little child like you"Wade then began to walk off towards an area filled with red chairs, rich looking people and rope with 'VIP' written there. Peter followed after him closely. 

As they came to the rope a tall man in black stood there and eyed them, well Peter, up before moving the rope and letting them in. Wade winked at the dude before walking in to a table with one man and many half nude ladies. Peter stopped next to Wade but kept his eyes glued to the floor feeling uncomfortable from the nude women, it was kind of gross to him."Wade!"The man smiled, this must be Mike.

"Mike"Wade smiled back, hugging the man over the table."As you can see I've brought this little cutie with me, he knew Ben Parker. You knew the guy came here, what did he do?"Peter looked up at Mike and Wade, hope was filled in his youthful eyes.

"Fuck Wade"Mike huffed before looking at Peter, the kid looked like a puppy."Ben, yeah I knew him you must be Pete....he always talked about you and May, hell even she came to some of our fights. Ben had problems with money, me and him went to school together so once he came to me asking for help and that he has a kid, I gave him a job as a cleaner here. But Ben is-was Ben, he wanted more to help you two that he wanted to fight and so I let him, that's it really. He just fought for me for awhile, he only got half his money from me the rest was from like Hell's Kitchen or something like that"He told Peter, he nodded.

"T-thank you"Peter stutted, he wasn't sure what to do with that infomation. He wasn't sure what to do from here, so he ran out of there. He fucking ran because he didn't want to face what ever Hell's Kitchen is or anything, he was hurt. Ben worked dirty jobs just to pay for Peter and May, she knew and she never wanted Peter to know .......it's too late for that.

\------------

The phone rang, Peter sat close to his window looking out to the streets. Spiderman hasn't worked for awhile it feels like. His head rested on the glass, he told May he felt sick today so he didn't have to go to school, his red tearful eyes helped buy the act. The phone was picked up"Peter?"Tony's voice came from the cell. 

"I found out my Uncle was in bad stuff, he lied to me and May, hell I don't even know if he's been lying to her....I'm just a silly kid that knows nothing"Peter broke down again, crying letting the pain fully take him in."Mister Stark, I think I need you to say something"

"Peter, yes you are a kid but you aren't silly....parents or carers lie to the ones they love like you do as Spiderman, you don't want them to know the truth because it'll hurt people and things could blow up in your face....trust me. When I found out what Bucky did to my mom and dad I was pissed and wanted him and Cap dead, but Steve is my friend.....we all act out of emanation so don't do that, feel what you can then control yourself, it's best"He didn't hang up just stopped to let that sink in to Peter and what ever he's going through right now.

"Thank you"Peter hung up, he let the phone fall out of his hand and stared at the streets. If he really wants to calm down he's going to do something stupid and bad but it will help, being just Spiderman is boring.....he wants to fight out of that suit as Peter Parker.


End file.
